Arthur Morgan
Summary Arthur Morgan is a central character and the main protagonist of Red Dead Redemption II. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with firearms and other melee weapons Name: Arthur Morgan (Real name), Pretty Boy, Black Lung, Arthur Callahan Origin: Red Dead Redemption II Gender: Male Age: 36~44 during the events of Red Dead Redemption II and his death Classification: Human, Cowboy, Bounty Hunter, former member of the Van der Linde Gang Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (via Eagle Eye, can pinpoint objects of interest and uncover trails gone cold), Regeneration (Mid-Low, can heal from vicious gunshot wounds without medical aid as long as he keeps himself in his prime), Enhanced Reflexes, Weapon Mastery, Expert hand-to-hand combatant, Explosion Manipulation (with dynamite), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Resistance to Cold Temperatures (Can swim in ice-cold waters for extended periods of time without any side-effects), Stealth Mastery Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can easily fend off large animals like cattle, wolves, cougars and grizzly bears with his bare hands. On par with John Marston. Capable of trading blows with those who can harm him. Can effortlessly crush necks with pure grip strength alone. Can send people flying with his strikes. Can easily kill peak-level human beings in one punch or kick. Can harm horses with his punches), higher with firearms (His firearms can easily penetrate thick steel doors and blow up human heads and limbs with ridiculous ease) and other melee weapons Speed: Superhuman (Capable of outrunning various wild animals. On par with Marston) with Subsonic combat speed and reactions with Eagle Eye Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Can easily push back a grizzly bear with his bare hands and casually toss aside wolves without even trying. Can also easily overpower massive cattle in a tug-of-war. Can crush necks with grip strength alone. Can easily break free from an alligator's bite. Can cleanly pull off pelts from rabbits upon a single try) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can easily brush off high falls and high-speed collisions with horses. Can withstand being viciously mauled by grizzlies, alligators and brush off full-powered charges from cattle. Capable of often surviving a head-on train collision, but barely. Was shot right in the chest with a shotgun, but survived. Early in the game, he took a full-powered blow to the head from a chair and was still completely fine. Can easily withstand multiple high-caliber rounds from guns to the head that can easily blow up human heads and body parts with a single shot before dying. Can brush off full-powered gray wolf bites and still not suffer from broken bones. Can survive a dynamite stick exploding from a short distance. Can survive being burned for extended periods of time. Can take multiple full-powered kicks from heavy horses. Can also take blows from John Marston if Arthur antagonizes the gang too much) Stamina: Very High (Can keep fighting for hours at an end without stopping. Can still keep fighting even when viciously wounded. Can also swim in ice-cold water for extended periods of time. Even when suffering from tuberculosis and being at near-death because of it, he was still capable of going on hours and hours in a gunfight, dying only when he was caught off-guard) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with melee weapons. Several meters with lasso. Tens to hundreds of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Revolver, knife, mask, Shotgun, rifles, dynamite sticks, rope and many more Intelligence: As a veteran of Dutch’s gang, Arthur is proficient in combat and wilderness survival. From antiquities such as the Volcanic Pistol, to modern automatic Mauser pistols, his competency with a variety of weapons and fighting styles makes Arthur an invaluable asset for the gang and a dangerous opponent for its enemies. Though he claims that he never got the hang of shooting a bow during a conversation with Charles Smith, he nonetheless picks up the skill quite quickly. His time riding with the gang has taught him how to live on the fringes of society. Arthur is able to track, hunt and skin animals with the skill of a seasoned outdoorsman. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Eagle Eye only lasts for a limited amount of time. Tuberculosis, which ultimately claims his life. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Cowboys Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Hunters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Male Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Stealth Masters